1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to generally to bearing assemblies for drive shafts for pumps and more specifically to a lubricant retainer for a pump shaft bearing assembly.
2. Background Art
Centrifugal pumps are typically comprised of a pump housing having an axially positioned pump inlet, a discharge outlet and an opening into the pump housing for positioning a pump shaft. An impeller is positioned to rotate within the pump chamber and the impeller is connected to an end of the drive shaft for rotation.
The drive shaft extends from the impeller, housed within the pump housing, to a drive motor that is located usually to the rear of the pump housing. The drive shaft is typically supported by two bearing assemblies to balance the considerable weight of the drive shaft. The bearing assemblies may each include a bearing housing that operates to provide means for cooling and/or lubricating the bearings highly viscous materials such as grease, or lower viscous materials such as oil or other suitable fluid. The different viscosities of these lubricants provide different problems in distribution through the bearing housing.
In many pump assemblies, the pump shaft and bearing assemblies are supported on a pedestal, frame or support and the pump housing is cantilevered from the pedestal or frame. The pedestal or frame is located between the pump housing and the drive motor.